It's Always Worth It
by greenshade15
Summary: It has been 10 years since Hiccup defeated the Red Death, and life on Berk is perfect. Hiccup and his friends have everything they ever wanted and more, but everything shatters when Astrid falls ill and a new enemy arises. Will Hiccup and his friends have what it takes to save Berk and Astrid? Or will it be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

There was so much blood soaking the grass underneath him that it looked permanently stained red, as he was suspended above her. His eyes were locked onto her and she could see the pain hidden behind the devotion for her. He was still trying to reassure her that everything was okay, even after everything he had gone through. She tried desperately to reach him, the chains, however, holding her in place, chafing her already raw, bloody skin. Then she saw it, the golden tipped arrow pulled tight and ready to strike right above her head, aimed towards….

"STOP!" she gasped. Trying to calm her wildly beating heart and erratic breathing.

"Shhh, I'm here love. You're safe...you're safe" He whispered, holding the love of his life in his arms, slowly rubbing his large hands up and down her sweaty arms to soothe her. He gently laid soft kisses on her untamed bedhead, hoping that it was enough to get her to go back to sleep. After a few minutes, he could hear her gentle, shallow breathing and laid her back down under the covers.

There was a soft pitter patter of a morning shower outside. It was still dark, due to the gray rain clouds, and he could tell it was still before dawn. He was tired, those night terrors have been coming more and more frequently for his wife and he couldn't help but be filled with worry. The elders have always stated that dreams foreshadow the future, but what she was dreaming about every night, he prayed to the gods it wouldn't come true. He slowly eased himself away from the warm cocoon, and glanced at the dark figure snoring softly in the corner. _No...they need their rest, I'll just make breakfast for them. _He told himself. As he began to exit out of the master bedroom and down the stairs, his trusty companion Toothless, warbled softly behind him. Hiccup slowly smiled to himself, knowing that Toothless was eager to get some extra scraps for breakfast.

Balancing a small bowl of fresh fruit from their garden, some hotcakes drizzled with honey and a cup of warm milk, he carefully shuffled into the bedroom and placed it on the dresser near the bed.

"Astrid, honey, it's time to walk up, can you get up for breakfast please" Hiccup whispered in her ear.

"a fewh mwah minwahs, im…." Astrid barely replied, pulling the covers over her face to block out the sound.

Hiccup felt guilty for waking her up, after all her restless nights but he was chief, and she was the wife of the chief, they needed to perform their duty before their people woke.

"Please, I have warm milk and hotcakes with honeeeeyyy" he sweetly said, knowing hotcakes drizzled with honey would get her up.

The covers flew off her face, and she slowly narrowed her blue eyes at him. "That's not always going to work, you know." She grumbled, sitting up against the headboard and grabbing the breakfast tray beside her.

"I know" He said, watching her face shine in delight as she took a bite of the hotcakes. He smiled at her happiness but it quickly turned into a frown as he finally noticed the deep purple circles under her eyes. Her blond hair and pale skin highlighting her dark circles and red eyes that he had to hold in his worry filled sigh, to prevent her from noticing him staring at her. But Astrid noticed, and in the midst of chewing her second hotcake she gestured Hiccup to come closer. As Hiccup moved closer, Astrid brought their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss, "I'm fine." she said as she gently pulled away.

"I love you, you know." He proudly said, still tasting the honey off his lips, knowing that those three words could not be said enough. Astrid replied by popping a berry into her mouth and giving him a wide grin. Toothless warbled behind him, announcing his presence as he sat on his hind legs watching the couple with interest. He warbled again, before regurgitating a half piece of cod from breakfast at the foot of their bed.

Hiccup let out a small laugh, "Remember we don't eat raw fish Toothless, but thank you Bud."

Toothless just shrugged, slurped up the half- fish, and walked out of the bedroom ready for their morning route.

Hiccup got up from the bed and dressed into his riding gear, as he was about fasten the last buckle on his chest, he felt skinny arms snake around his waist. "You already know the rules, so I'll just say I love you" she said pressing her head tightly against his back. "Don't do anything stupid and see you later for the morning report" She said again, her voice muffled by his riding suit. Hiccup turned around and engulfed her into a hug. After all these years together, he would never get tired of hugging Astrid. He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

Loving the wind in his hair, he could not help but let out a whoop as he and Toothless soared in the sky, glad the rain finally stopped. It has been 10 years since Hiccup defeated the Red Death and at the age of 25, he finally took over as Chief of Berk, letting his father enjoy his retirement with Gobber. It has been 3 years since, he and Astrid got married and he could not help but love every moment of their marriage. He and Toothless soared through the clouds, searching the unpopulated islands, he charted on his adventures before chiefdom for any signs of disturbances from any humans or dragons. When all was clear and the sun was rising above the gray clouds, he maneuvered Toothless back towards Berk. But instead of a slow glide Hiccup was used to, Toothless was picking up speed and Hiccup was once again glad for his face mask.

"Toothless! What has gotten into you!" Hiccup exclaimed, as he tried to control the eye splinting speed Toothless was going at. He was diving right towards their home and that's when he saw it. He jumped off of Toothless before he could land and ran as much as his metal leg could go, up the path to his door. The closer he got towards the wide open door, the more his heart felt heavy, falling lower and lower into the pit of his stomach. _How can anyone not notice this!_ Hiccup thought angrily, but before he could say anything else he knew everyone would be up after sunrise, for only the chief's family rises before dawn.

"ASTRID! ASTRID! ANSWER ME!" Hiccup yelled, his voice filled with panic as he ran up the stairs, searching wildly for his wife. He barely heard the growls Toothless was making at the front house, not registering who he was growling at. As he finally reached the master bedroom after what seemed like an eternity, he saw her and Hiccup prayed to the gods that he wasn't too late.

Author's Note-

As crazy as it sounds, my professor decided that she wanted to spice up our nerdy lives by having us write a sequel to any movie or show we are passionate about. Most people in my class are writing about the Walking Dead, Game of Thrones, Orphan Black and a few others, but my friend and I decided to write about How to train your dragon because we are absolutely dying to see the sequel. It's also our final paper too, so it has to be written well. I've decided to post this story here to see what you guys think about it. Reviews are highly welcomed, suggestions...anything, I want to know, because whoever's story gets to be on the top 3 list, my professor is buying them 5 deluxe movie tickets each! That's 3-D in my area! Perfect for HTTYD 2! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note-

Shot out to the first three who reviewed my story! You guys are amazing!

A student in my class wrote a 5,000 word story and my professor was absolutely in love with it, so as a result everyone has to have at least 5,000 words by the end of the week or else we are out of the competition. 0.0 I really hope you guys like this story! If you have any questions just ask away!

BTW, did you see the 5 min preview! It was AMAZING! I was jumping in my seat...my dad thought I was going to pass out because I was so excited. Anywho here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

If there was a record for how fast he could recite a prayer to the gods above him for Astrid, he would have broken every record known to man. The bedroom was just as he left it before flying as he slowly crept towards the bed, reciting prayer after prayer that she was not dead, for she was turned towards the wall, her back facing him and the doorway. . As he finally reached the bed, he saw it….

the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the slightly opened mouth puffing out air. He let out a loud breath he didn't realize he was holding, remembering how those warm breaths made him feel alive when he felt them on the back of his neck. Astrid was okay, she was alive and was sleeping peacefully, on their bed, in their house and free of danger. Hiccup carefully retraced his steps, so he would not awake Astrid and descending down the stairs.

"TOOTHLESS!" He exclaimed, seeing a huge black figure baring his sharp pearly whites in front of someone's face. Toothless did not falter his tight hold of the neck between his claws or avert his eyes as he heard his rider run towards him. To Toothless, no one enters his home while he and his rider were away, no one.

"CHIEF! Please...please get him off of me….I...I was only trying to...tell Mrs. Haddock…." a little boy stammered, he was Snotlout's son. His black hair is disarray from the struggle and his brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Toothless get off now! He's just Scoutlout!" Hiccup commanded, tugging on Toothless' saddle. "Go outside!" He told the shocked Nightfury, as Hiccup scrambled to pick up the 5 year old boy off the floor. "You're okay now Scouty. Now tell me what did you want to tell Mrs. Haddock?" Hiccup softly questioned, dusting off the dirt off his small tunic.

"Mama….Mama and Papa went on a fishing trip and Mrs. Haddock was supposed to watch me, until they come back. I swear Chief! I just wanted some hotcakes..I couldn't reach the plate and it broke! I'm sorry Chief….I'm ssssss…...sssoorrryyy" Scouty bellowed, finally letting out his unshed tears. No one wants to be at underneath an angry Nightfury, not even Hiccup.

Just outside the door, Toothless cooed softly, lying on his front legs, fully ashamed at himself for attacking a young human hatchling. Hiccup engulfed Scouty in a fierce hug as he nodded in understanding. After all who could resist his hotcakes?

"It's okay, we'll make some fresh hotcakes, but we have to be quiet okay?" Scouty vigorously nodded. "Mrs. Haddock is not feeling well and needs all the rest she can get." Told Hiccup as he got out the ingredients to make fresh hotcakes. Thanking the gods that Scouty had his mother's personality in him, rather than his father's. Scouty nodded again, wiping away the leftover tears and eagerly awaiting his breakfast.

_How could I forget! It's Saturn's day! _Hiccup physically facepalmed himself as he listened to Scouty's chewing across from him. Saturn's day was a day on Berk where everyone took time to restock their supplies and in preparation for Sun's day village breakfast and the only day when the Chief was allowed to rest. The Village Breakfast is when everyone in all of Berk come together in the Mead Hall to eat breakfast, discuss their weekly plans and ideas together in order to ensure another successful, and peaceful week. Hiccup had his head in his hands, thinking of what he wanted to get done the upcoming week. _Fish is going to need Stormfly for his Nadder lesson! Tuff's twin are old enough to receive their first dragon hatchlings. Toothless and I need too... _Hiccup continued to mumble to himself, not noticing that Scouty had already forgiven Toothless and was using him as a jungle gym in the living room.

"Scouty, don't stick your head in Toothless' mouth, you don't want to smell like rotten fish all day do you?" Astrid softly exclaimed sitting on the fur covered bench in front of Toothless and Scouty.

Scouty quickly pulled his head out of Toothless' mouth and began to climb up onto his saddle instead. As Toothless gave her a pointed look as if saying "My breath doesn't stink!"

Astrid smiled softly to herself, watching Scouty tire himself out as he pretended to fly on Toothless. Out of all of their friends, Goddess Freya has not yet blessed them with a child of their own. It had been a year since both Hiccup and Astrid agreed it was time she stopped taking the prevention medicine Gothi gave Astrid since the day of their wedding. For they both believed that they needed time adjusting to chiefdom and being married before they brought an heir to the world. At the age of 24 Astrid was starting to question if she had the ability to produce an heir...but she was a warrior after all and producing an heir was just another battle she needed to conquer, for she liked...no loved battling alongside Hiccup. A slow blush crept up her cheeks and Toothless cocked his head in her direction. Astrid gave Toothless her signature glare but realized it was useless against the fire-breathing reptile and let out a laugh.

"Astrid? Astrid! You're awake!" Hiccup exclaimed as he rushed over from the kitchen table onto the bench, engulfing Astrid in a strangling hug.

"Owww! What was that for?" He goaned. Rubbing his now sore left arm, pulling away from Astrid.

"I couldn't breathe, you ninny!" she replied, her hand still in a fist, ready for another strike. "What was that for?"

"What I can't hug my own wife?"

"No..." Astrid fully looked at him and noticed his sagged shoulders and tired eyes, and realized something happened this morning. Thinking it was about the night terror she has a few hours ago she replied losing the annoyance in her voice "Hiccup, I'm fine okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"I know. I know."

"But?"

"I'll tell you later okay? It's Saturn's day, the only day we can rest without any problems, so we gotta take advantage of it." Hiccup replied, yawning a smile as he glanced at Scouty's now napping face under Toothless' wing.

"Then let's take a nap. Scouty's out for at least a few hours, and it's still morning so that means snotlout won't be back until midday. Plus, if I remember, tonight's the night you have to tell History of Berk to the upcoming dragon rider's for their initiation tomorrow."

"How can you be tired? You just woke up. If anything I'm the tired one after all that happened this morning!."

"I wasn't implying taking an actual nap you idiot! But if you're that tired I can just go to the village to leave you alone"

"Then what are you implying...a nap means to get into bed to rest during the day…."

A slow sly grin creeped up on Astrid's face "You're tired. Go take a nap."

"Astrid!" he blushed like a ripe tomato, finally understanding her innuendo. Flabbergasted on the bench as he watched Astrid.

"Hmm? I've gotta go change out of these pajamas, have a good nap Hiccup." She sheepishly stated as she walked back up to their room.

"Wait! I'm not tired at all! Nope! Not tired!" Hiccup exclaimed, running after his crazy, laughing wife.

It was early in the evening when the village noise began to die down and the dragons started to prepare for dinner. The villagers began to journey their way into the Mead Hall, ready for dinner and Hiccup's preinitiation story for the children. It was a productive day, the villagers were able to catch a surplus amount of fish and deer to last the dragons and themselves a two moon cycles. Shops were stocked with supplies, and everything was just as it should be. The villagers were silent as sign of respect as the Hiccup and Astrid finally entered the hall. A loud, hearty greeting shook the rafters as both dragons and humans welcomed the Chief and Chieftess. Stoick smiled proudly at Hiccup as he sat beside him and the rest of the council, both old a new.

"Let the Saturn's Day dinner begin!" Yelled Fishlegs as the villagers gave another loud cheer.

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting side by side at the middle of the council table facing the villagers while Stoick and Gobber where to Hiccup's right. To the left of Astrid was Fishlegs and Ruffnut.

Fishlegs and Ruffnut got married 5 years ago, the second to last of their friends to get married. Now both at the age of 25, they have a 5 year old son named Guppy who was already a miniature version of his father, while their 1 year old daughter Kari, who was now asleep in Ruffnut's lap was perfect mixture of the two. Her long braided blond hair and blue eyes, scrunched up behind chubby cheeks. Fishlegs was Hiccup's right hand man. Combine his intelligence and statistics with Ruffnut's soldier heart, they were an unstoppable pair, right behind Hiccup and Astrid of course.

Next to them was Snotlout and his wife Brigrid, also known as Grid was from a neighboring viking island. Snotlout is Hiccup's second in command, he is in charge of the Dragon Riders. Brigrid was tiny female compared to the burly sizes of the females of Berk. She was 5'2" was short black hair and brown eyes. She has the patience that surpasses everyone and a way with words that could soothe the grumpiest viking on Berk. Hiccup sent Snotlout to the Brigrid's small island to invite their chief to Hiccup's initiation to chiefdom and was smitten with Brigrid when he stepped foot on the docks. They got married a few months before Fishlegs and Ruffnut, and only had one son Scoutlout. Due to severe complications during his birth, Brigrid was unable to produce any more children. She is now known as the village honorary babysitter and master tailor.

Finally at the end of the table was Tuffnut and his wife Verdandi aka Dandi. Tuffnut was in charge of weaponry and the navy. Dandi is also from the another small neighboring clan. The beginning of their relationship was rocky and filled with arguments due to Dandi's wanted to be a shieldmaiden instead of a housewife and Tuffnut being an airhead most of the time, especially since the wedding was contracted due to the Thorston's parents fearing that their son will be single his whole life. Without his sister to guide him, Tuffnut managed to understand his new female partner and they are now like two peas in a pod. Dandi with her long blond hair, pulled into a bun and her expressive brown eyes. She could pass for Ruffnut, if it was not for her brown eyes and being half as tall as Tuffnut, at 5'4". At the age of 18 and her 17, they were the first of their friends to get married and had a 7 year old son named Tyr who was just like Tuffnut and their 7 year old daughter Idun. The twin's were identical and could be passed for the new Ruffnut and Tuffnut, for when combined together they were the village pranksters and clowns. Along with the twins, was their youngest son, who was 4 years old, named Alf, Alf was tall and Lanky for a 4 year old, taking after his father with his long braided, blond hair and long face.

Everyone was eating and talking away with one another. The children were playing behind the counsel table with their wooden swords and shields and all was just as it was should be.

"Hey Hiccup! When should I call out the graduating class?" Fishlegs questioned, holding a piece of charcoal and a blank booklet in his hands, ready to write down whatever Hiccup said.

"At 8, after dinner, I want them to bring their dragons too." Hiccup replied before slurping up some of his deer stew. "Oh Lout! Tuff! I need you to visit the neighboring islands to see if they want any kids to become Dragon Riders."

Snotlout nodded, nudging Tuff with his meaty arms before replying "Of course, we'll set out after dawn."

Ruffnut carefully shifted Kari in her lap, and glanced at Astrid who was quietly shuffling food into her mouth. Ruffnut watched Astrid, noticing the small portions on her plate and the still full glass of water beside her bowl of deer stew. "You alright Astrid?" Ruff whispered.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Astrid replied, taking a bit of her chicken leg with intense enthusiasm.

Ruff nodded, reassured that her best friend, the famous shieldmaiden Astrid was fine.

But Astrid was not fine. She was drained and all she wanted to do was go back into bed and cocoon herself in the bedroom furs that smelled of Hiccup. She slowly and subtly began to lean towards Hiccup, using his body for support. She let out a soft sigh when she felt Hiccup's arms snake around her waist.

When dinner was done, and everyone gone, Mead Hall was transformed into a theater room. Tables and chairs were pushed back to the far corner of the hall, while a few small fires were created in the middle for warmth and light. All six of members of the new counsel waited patiently as the graduating Dragon Rider class and their dragons took their seat around the fire pits. Once the last student entered with his gronkle, the large wooden doors slammed shut silencing everyone. Every dragon and student had their eyes on the counsel in front of them.

Tuff spoke first, yelling in his most serious tone "WELCOME YOUNG DRAGON RIDERS!"

Snotlout bellowed next "You all have one last step before your graduating test tomorrow!"

Ruffnut exclaimed after "But first, you have to listen to the history of our home in order to know why us vikings defend what we love."

Fishlegs declared "There will always be danger, despite our time of peace, so we will shall always be on our toes."

Astrid rose dramatically from her chair, leaning on her arms, giving the students her signature glare before speaking "If danger does come knocking, we will just knock them right out. This is our home and we will defend it until the last viking falls."

It was then that all eyes were on the Chief and he waited till Astrid sat down. He rose slowly, the metal shuffle of his leg, ringing eerily loud in the silent hall. He slowly spoke "We are Vikings! We share Berk with our dearest flying companions now and it all began…"


	3. Chapter 3

All eyes were on the Chief, whose eyes were on Astrid, waiting till she sat down. He rose slowly, the metal shuffle of his leg, ringing eerily loud in the silent hall. He slowly spoke "We are Vikings! We share Berk with our dearest flying companions now and it all began more than 3,000 years ago, but before the there was even a war with the dragons, there was a war amongst the humans. A war that created this island we call home. Berk." Hiccup opened his arms and gestured all around him. Only the elders and the counsel knew the beginning of Berk because the rest of the villagers had forgotten the history and only remembered how the war with dragons began. But now with dragons on their side, all sorts of enemies will come knockin on their door, since a few have already did like Alvin, Dagur the deranged and a few hostile neighboring clans. Hiccup and Stoick decided it was necessary to tell the younger generation how Berk began to ensure the safety of Berk and that they would not forget where they came from.

"Over 20,000 people lived on this island long time ago and I know that is ten times as much as the population we have now, but at that time Berk was much larger, the land extending all the way to the sea stacks. The Chief at the time was King Hrolf. Hrolf was a peaceful, courageous man, who was now enjoying life with his grandchildren and his people after many years on the battlefield. He, his wonderful champions and the villagers lived peacefully on this island until a dear friend of his named Haraldur came to visit. Haraldur and his men arrived on Berk hoping that Hrolf the King and his Champions were willing to join him in his conquest to take over the world. They both knew that combining their soldiers would make an unstoppable force. But Hrolf the King was done battling, he had finally found the perfect home for his people, and greatly refused Haraldur's offer. However, Haraldur was mad man, who was in the need of more power. He wanted to use his vast army to rule the world. So when Hrolf refused his offer to join him and his quest, Haraldur planned to go after Hrolf and his home.

It was months after Haraldur's visit on Berk, and was the perfect night to celebrate Snoggletog. Hrolf's grandchildren were kidnapped." gasps were heard all throughout the hall. Despite them being vikings, taking innocent children was out of the questions. Hiccup glanced at the rest of his friends knowing that they were thinking of their children. He sighed quietly, child endangerment was one of the reasons why no one wanted to know the history of Berk.

Hrolf was just about to announce the end of the Snoggletog celebration, when his three sons came running in, their wives who were dressed in their war armor behind them. "The children are missing!" Hrolf's oldest son gasped. All five of his grandchildren were kidnapped," he paused as gasps were heard all throughout the hall. Despite them being tough, emotionless vikings, taking innocent children was out of the question. Hiccup glanced at the rest of his friends knowing that they were thinking of their children. He sighed quietly, child endangerment was one of the main reasons why no one wanted to know the history of Berk. Hiccup resumed "and his eyes were instantly filled with rage for three of his grandchildren were just babes. "Haraldur," Hrolf whispered menacingly. He assembled his mighty champions and ships for war.

It took them a week to get to Haradur's homeland and in the middle of the night they docked their ships near the mountains and attacked. The element of surprise overtook Haraldur and Hrolf was able to get back his grandchildren. But before he left the island, he whispered in the ear to a beaten up Haraldur, "Because you were once my friend I shall let you live, but attack my home again and you're done."

However, instead of understanding the threat and staying away from Berk, Haraldur went after them. Haraldur silently had all of his people follow Hrolf's army, As soon as Hrolf and his people rejoiced the grandchildren's return, Haraldur anchored his ships and began his attack.

"RUN!" Hrolf yelled as loud as he could. He and his champions created a wall of protective soldiers as the chief's family, and the rest of the villagers ran for safety in the forests.

"You will finish this fight!" Haraldur cried, raising his glistening long sword.

"I told you not to come back Haraldur," He greatly sighed, "WE WILL SHOW NO MERCY!" He shouted as he unsheathed both of his double edged battle axes from behind his back. But before he could charge, a skinny object went flying through the air. The golden tip, sparkled brightly in the air before it pierced the man nearest Hrolf.

"AGNI!" Hrolf wailed as he helplessly watched his right hand man and most trusted friend fall backwards. The arrow sticking out of his impaled throat, the wound slowly trickling blood onto the grass beneath him. Hrolf's took his eyes off his fallen friend after sending a quick pray to the gods that he reach Valhalla, and gave a threatening, enraged glare at Haraldur.

Yelling his battle cry, both armies charged at each other in the middle of Berk. Hrolf's champions were experienced and mighty, each taking down at least ten men of Haraldur's army, but Haraldur's army was double that of Hrolf's. The clang of metal upon metal echoed all throughout Berk, reaching the ears of the rest of the villagers who hid in safety. Blood stained and splattered everywhere, bodies collapsed, weapons clattered the battle floor and fires burned surrounded houses, sending pillars of black smoke high in the air. Both armies tried to defeat as many as they could before their spirits left their body. It felt like days have passed during the battle when it was only a few hours. Berk was permanently stained with blood. One by by one they fell like chopped down trees. All that was left was Haraldur and Hrolf who were now standing, bloodied, bruised and panting as they faced one another, their weapons raised at their sides.

The final battle between Haraldur and Hrolf was said to bring the attention of the Gods. Hrolf, with only one of his battle axes left blocked each of Haraldur's charges. When Haraldur missed a strike at Hrolf's chest, Hrolf took the chance and struck down with all his might on Haraldur's iron helmet. The loud clang of metal on his helmet, painfully rang in his ears. Hrolf hoped that his strike was strong enough to scramble Haraldur's brain, giving him enough time to finally end the battle, but Haraldur quickly turned around. Haraldur's eyes were emotionless. There was nothing left of his dear old friend Haraldur, for his eyes were fully filled with hatred and destruction. Haraldur used all his might and swung his sword as quickly as possible, striking Hrolf's legs, having him fall onto his back. With another swipe of his sword, Hrolf's last battle axe went flying in the air, sticking in the earth behind them.

Hrolf was now defenseless against Haraldur's final blow, on his back he stared as courageous as he could, watching Haraldur wield his sword high above chest. Haraldur gave out a menacing laugh as he began the fatal plunge with would officially kill King Hrolf. Hrolf quickly prayed to the gods that Haraldur would finally leave his home alone after killing him. But as he heard the swoosh of the sword slicing through the air, and the tear of his chest armor, the earth started to violently shake. Haraldur thought it was Loki announcing his presence to praise him and shouted up to the clouds, still holding onto his sword as the tip was embedded in Hrolf's thick armor, "Come to watch now Loki?! He's going to die like the coward he always was! This is for you!" Haraldur gripped the handles of his sword, staring straight into Hrolf's eyes, he whispered softly, "Goodbye my friend." When all of a sudden a lightning bolt struck the earth near Hrolf's head. Then there was another lightning bolt and then another. Haraldur jumped back in shock landing on his behind as he watched in horror as a lightning bolt struck the land right between his legs. The rumble of thunder roared in the skies and dark, heavy, rainclouds covered them as the Berk began to shake violently once more. The ocean waves crashed harshly onto Berk, swallowing the outskirts of the island, piece by piece Berk began to shrink. Haraldur and Hrolf gapped at the falling island around them, when another lightning bolt struck the earth between Hrolf and Haraldur and all around the land began to glow."

Hiccup paused watching as each and every young Dragon Rider's eyes were filled with excitement of the story. Some even gesturing for him to begin again, all the while, the young dragons were listening attentively to their riders, interested in the gasps and cheers their humans were emitting. But Before he was about to begin the final part of the story, he felt a tug on his tunic. Turning to see who it was, he was shocked to see a pale face staring back at him with misty eyes unfocused and a sickly perspiration glistening on their skin.

"Astrid…" Hiccup whispered gently, moving his right hand to gently cup her face with feeling the rise in temperature on her cheeks. He knew all eyes were on him and Astrid and he was glad she had her back towards the audience, for she would kill him if they saw her vulnerability.

"We'll take a five minute break." he announced sternly, silencing the groans from the students with a stern glare. Hiccup waited till everyone was out of the hall before he called Toothless over from his napping post up in the rafters. "Hey Bud, we need to take Astrid home as quickly and gently as you can okay?" Hiccup gently asked, soothing the wide-eyed Nightfury as he crooned at Astrid. Astrid gave Hiccup a stern glare of her own as he picked her up and placed her on Toothless.

A few minutes later, Hiccup carefully placed her in their bed and got her prepared for the night, his eyebrows creased permanently and his eyes filled with worry. Astrid never got sick, at least not to this extent were she was almost always tired. She said that the healer told her that her body is finally demanding her to rest now after all the years of wear and tear and to take a break from chieftess duties. That the constant fatigue, fevers and aching joints was just her body's way of repairing itself and that it would go away within a week or so.

Oh how he wished it would go away now, so he could have his energetic wife back. He knew throughout their lives, since Astrid was born, that she always pushed herself pass her breaking points, beating some unknown record and now it seems that her body's begging for its overdue rest and there was nothing he could do. As he stared at her, with the furs up against her chin, he couldn't help but silently cry for he didn't know how to help her. The night terrors that occurred almost every night didn't help her get the rest she needed at all either and Astrid refused on letting anyone know about what was going on with her. Hiccup was again useless. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her cheeks were colored with an intense pink hue. Toothless crooned behind Hiccup, a bucket of ice water and piece of cloth hanging on the edge of the bucket in his mouth. Hiccup was filled with gratitude as he took the bucket and wet cloth, placing it gently on her forehead. He could hear her moan quietly, as he gently tried to cool her down.

"Hic," she said barely audible, her tiredness showing. Hiccup strained from his sitting position beside her to hear. "Hic," she whispered louder, her eyes slowly opening, trying to scan the room for him.

"I'm here Love. I'm here." Hiccup replied, softly cradling her hands in his. Her misty, blue eyes were locked on his wet, green ones.

"You're crying," Astrid whispered once more, slowly removing her left hand to cradle his face. Hiccup tried not to be vocal with his sobs, as Astrid lightly traced her fingers over his face, but he could not help but choke and the dam broke. He leaned into her touch, tightly holding her other hand as he tried to calm himself down.

"You gotta go back." She said, wiping away the spilled tears "You need to finish."

"I...I…" He stuttered in reply.

"Shhh, I'll be here when you get back, okay?"

"I…" He shook his head, there was no use arguing with Astrid "Okay," He replied as placed a kiss on her head. "Okay." he repeated more to himself as he got up from the bed. Just as he was about to close the master bedroom door he turned around and faced Toothless who was right behind him and whispered to him, "Watch her and get me if anything happens okay? Anything." Toothless nodded as he trotted back into the corner of their room and curled up on his rock bed.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled from the bed, her voice lacking the energy it needed to sounded threatening. "I dont need a babysitter!"

Hiccup gave her his best crooked grin he could managed, dodging a pillow that flew down out the door and yelled "I love you!" as he ran down the stairs.

Hiccup reentered the Mead Hall with his head held high and his shoulders back, trying to look like all was right in the world. His friends were in their seats. Ruffnut gave him a questioning look but he ignored it and sat down. The young Dragon Riders were crowded by the fires.

"Shall we finish this?" He asked.

"Yes Sir!" The Young Dragon Riders replied.

"Okay. Let's see…Oh here we go! As the lightning bolt struck and the land began to glow, Haraldur stood back in shock as Hrolf ripped the sword out of his armor and slowly rose . The land on Berk began glowing with a bright, yellow golden hue. Haraldur began swearing as hard as he could, with his brown eyes as wide as the moon for one by one they began to rise. The overflowing streams of red that stained the grass beneath their feet was flowing back into what once were lifeless bodies. Both staring in horror, with their jaws hanging wide open as the pale creatures began to be quickly filled with life. They watched as a fleshy pink hue traveled up their fingers to their arms and eventually their face. The eyes of the creatures began to twinkle with life. Hrolf began walking past Haraldur as the people who died protecting their homeland began walking towards him.

"Agni?" He whispered, his eyes trained on his right hand man. His braided blond hair was flowing in the wind and what used to be his lean muscular structure was now bulky and thick. The golden arrow that ended his life was now lying in the grass behind him. Agni nodded and grinned a small smile before bending down on one knee and saluting Hrolf.

"Chief," Agni stated.

"How...How...but you were dead. All of you were dead!" Hrolf stated still stunned.

Agni grin got larger and replied, "It is the work of the Gods."

But before Hrolf could ask another question a booming voice rattled the battlefield, almost knocking down Hrolf, "It is I who did what you see before you. It is I, who saved you and it is I, who ask you this."

Hrolf quickly stood back onto his feet. As all of his champions and even Haraldur's soldiers stood in rows before him with Agni as their leader.

"Yes Sir!" Hrolf replied as calmly as he could, for he knew he was speaking to the gods, whether it be Odin, Thor, or even Heimdall.

The Gods began again, "These soldiers fought bravely and were courageous all throughout the battle and they are all now under your care…"

"NO! THEY ARE MY MEN!" Haraldur shouted in rage.

"SILENCE!" the Gods yelled, a lightning bolt came flying, narrowly missing Haraldur. "Before I was so rudely interrupted by this puny human, we have never seen a more sacrificing man as yourself. Your ancestors are very proud of the man you have become. I declare that this battle between you and that fiend to be officially over. But now I ask you this, will you be willing to join me and my army to defend the nine realms?"

Hrolf was speechless. How was he suppose to answer to a god? He looked up at the rainclouds above him, feeling the slight sprinkle on his face. "I am humbled and honored to be in your presence sir, but what of my family and my people? They need me." He questioned, turning to look into the forests.

"A mighty man indeed, to think of his people. Your son will follow in your footsteps and his son and his son after him. You will not worry about your people, they will be in good hands."

"Excuse me, but what if another war were to occur?"

"Battles and wars are necessary for people to grow and live, without them, we would not know what we are fighting for. There will be turmoil, heartache, and destruction, but your people and your sons will live on, and all will at peace once more."

"Okay sir. I accept, but can I at least say goodbye, tell the babes that I love them?"

"Affection is highly amusing, but I shall give you a few more minutes for you and your soldiers farewell. There is chaos in Niflheim, and I shall need your assistance."

The rain began to now poor, dousing the flames around them.

"My men, I do not know where my son is with the rest of our families, and it will take us maybe another day will already be here if we find them now. Go on and write your farewells on pieces of paper, the blacksmith is still standing and their are pieces of coal there for you to write." Hrofl yelled to his men as the rain began to pour louder. Men of all shapes and sizes marched towards the blacksmith, Agni handed out pieces of paper and coals, to the men who wanted them. The men began to crowd under intacted rooftops trying to keep their papers dry as they wrote their last farewells.

Hrolf wrote how proud and brave his family was, and that he and his men are now soldiers for Odin. He rune after rune describing how Berk was now in greats hands with his son as their new chief, that Haraldur would not bother them anymore, and how he hoped the babes knew how much their grandfather loved them. Agni collected all the pieces of paper and carefully placed them on the grinding table in the blacksmith, knowing that someone would find them and give them to the right family members.

"Agni, how will we ever come back to Earth?" Hrolf asked walking to the middle of the town where most of the battle was held.

"We will come back when the time is right Chief" Agni replied with a smile.

Once all the man arrived, Hrolf looked around, looking desperately for Haraldur.

"HARALDUR! HARALDUR COME OUT!" Hrolf yelled as he got himself ready to run and search for his missing enemy."

"He is taken care of," The booming voice of the Gods rang out "Now that you have said your farewells, let us go."

Hrolf let out a sigh, and then an unmanly gasp as all of his men and himself went flying through the air in a beam of light. Hrolf the King and his Champions will now have the honor in protecting the Nine Realms under Odin's rule."

Hiccup paused, trying to catch his breathe, "Now, once the all of the soldiers were gone, Hrofl's family and the rest of the villagers went back into town, shocked to find it bloodless, and empty, except for the charred rooftops. One of the blacksmith children found the letters and everyone was filled with relief that Haraldur was gone, and that their loved ones were alive and well above them. A feast was held the next day in their honor. Which so happens to be the day to celebrate Hogmanay, new year's eve. Legend states that the only way to call back King Hrolf and his Champions is to ask Hrolf's right hand man, Agni, to transport them. For it is said that since Agni was the first one to die during the war, the gods gave him the ability to travel to Earth and back. However no one was able to call Agni, or else we would have 3,000 year old men around town." Hiccup chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, finally spent aftering his intense history lesson.

However before the young Dragon Riders and their dragons could cheer and clap for Hiccup, Fishlegs spoke. "It is also stated that in order to call upon the soldiers of Berk, is to sacrifice a young descendant of Agni so he or she could travel to the Asgard and ask for the soldiers return. But no one knows who the descendent of Agni is, we lost track when the war with the dragons began."

The crowd oohed as they stood up to clap for Hiccup and the rest of counsel, excited to be one step closer to official Dragon Riders and thankful for history lesson that gave filled them with pride for being Berk's newest defenders, just like Hrolf and his Champions.

The young Dragon Riders began to depart to their homes, while some stayed behind to chatter about the events tomorrow. Hiccup however was the first one to leave, knowing that his house was the farthest from the hall and that he desperately wanted to see Astrid. Waving and giving nods goodbye, Hiccup began to walk towards him home.

Author's Note

Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting and even clicking on this story! It means a lot to me! Sorry for the late update, physics has been hectic and then there's finals... But school's almost over!

If you guys have any ideas, request, questions or anything don't hesitate to ask, I am all ears :D

Hope you have a great week!


	4. Chapter 4

_Why did we build YOU on top of this stupid hill? _Hiccup said to himself, as he finally reached his front door, and he thought the hill to his old home was terrible. Maybe he was just tired, for it was a big day after all and his throat was feeling constricted from all that talking. He looked up at the sky, it was a perfect night for midnight flying. There were no clouds in the sky and the stars were sparkling brightly as if beckoning him be up there with him.

"Maybe just one round around home?" He whispered to no one in particular as he unlocked the door. Hiccup let out a loud sigh, once the door shut softly behind him. He was finally home, walking past the living room, he gently added another piece of wood, weary of sparks, into the fire place that was made to heat up the whole house through one of his genius inventions. He grabbed a mug of water from the kitchen before ascending up the stairs, yawning all the while. Slowly opening the bedroom door, he signed once more in relief to see Astrid sprawled across the bed, muttering things that could not be heard from his distance across the room. Toothless peaked open his right eye to glance at Hiccup before rumbling a hello and curling back to sleep. _I guess there is no flying tonight. _Hiccup thought. He got ready for bed, finally ridding himself of the chief uniform that he always wore for his baggy wool pajamas.

He took a sip of water before placing it on his bedside table and blowing out the candle Astrid always kept lit for him, if he came to bed after her. A huge yawn- one that he could not keep quiet as he got comfortable under the furs while trying not disturb Astrid- escaped his lips.

"Hic?" Astrid said hoarsely, sleep thick in her voice, as she turned her head to face him.

"Sorry Love, just got back." Hiccup replied turning his head to place a kiss on her forehead as a greeting.

"How was it?" she asked, scooting her body closer to left of the bed to give him room.

"It was great, they're the most enthusiastic students I ever seen when I told the story" he said, repositioning himself more comfortably in the middle of the bed, rather than the edge.

"Mhmm. Never heard that many oohs and awws." Astrid whispered, turning her body to wrap herself around Hiccup. A lovely sigh escaped her lips, as she rubbed her forehead against his shoulder.

"You can say that again. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Best pillow ever," He heard her quietly say against his neck. Knowing that she was not awake anymore, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered goodnight.

Scratch, scratch.

Scratch, scratch scratch.

Scratch, scratch scratch.

"Tooooothlesss Stoopppp!" Hiccup moaned, knowing that he had a couple more hours left before he had to get up.

Scratch, scratch scratch.

"Toothless please!" Hiccup cried as he turned his head to bury it under his pillow.

Scratch, scratch scratch, he heard from under his pillow, but this time it came more urgently.

"TOOTHLESS! QUIT IT RIGHT NOW!" Hiccup yelled, fully annoyed at his disturbed sleep. He got out of bed, ready to reprim Toothless for being a pest in the middle of the night, but as he got closer to the corner of the room where Toothless' rock bed was, he was shocked to find it completely empty. Hiccup strained his eyes to look more closely incase Toothless was trying to blend in with the darkness to avoid getting in trouble, but yet again it was empty.

Scratch, scratch scratch Hiccup heard again, but this time it was followed by a loud cry and before he knew it, Toothless had his pajama shirt in his mouth and was tugging him towards the hallway.

"Alright bud, alright! I'm moving!" Hiccup stated trying to get his shirt free. Toothless moved behind him pushing him urgently out the door of the their room. Toothless pushed him down the stairs and he turned right instead of straight towards the front door, Hiccup quickly knew what was wrong.

Sprinting to the restroom that was placed in the far end of the first floor. Hiccup turned the knob, but instantly found that it was locked, he then began to pound his fists against the wooden door. He highly regretted putting their only restroom on the bottom floor instead of upstairs just because it was easier to heat up the water and for plumbing.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled, worry washing over him, for they never locked their restroom door unless they were doing something that should be done in the bedroom. He placed his ear against the door, hoping that it was not thick enough to block any sound coming from the other side, but to his sadness, he could hear nothing. Toothless whined next to him, and began scratching quickly against the restroom door.

"ASTRID! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Hiccup yelled again pounding his fists harder. "DO NOT MAKE ME HAVE TOOTHLESS USE HIS PLASMA BLAST!" Hiccup cried looking at Toothless who was getting himself ready to shoot down the door. All was quiet as they waited to hear the click of the door unlock, but as seconds ticked by Hiccup began to lose his patience and motioned for Toothless to plasma blast at the count of three.

"1…" Hiccup counted loudly, hoping Astrid would at least unlock the door by the count of three.

"2…"

"3!" He watched Toothless' mouth begin to light up with a purply fire ray.

"AAAAHHH!" Astrid screamed inside the restroom.

"TOOTHLESS STOP!" Hiccup yelled as quickly as he could and ran towards the door again. "ASTRID! ARE YOU OKAY!?" He asked, letting out a frustrated sigh when he didn't hear a reply. But then he heard a loud squawk, knowing it was Stormfly...Stormfly…Stormfly was with her! The only way she could be there was through the restroom window. Hiccup turned around and ran out the front of the door all away around the house, cursing at the same time about why he made his house so humongous. Once he reached the restroom window, he was glad that he did make his house on the hill for no one wanted to make a house near him. Seeing the Chief sneak into his house through the restroom was uncalled for. He saw Stormfly's shiny blue and yellow restless body illuminated by the candlelight through the restroom window, despite the darkness and late hour. Her head was inside the window. Hiccup knew he had to climb on Stormfly's back in order to get in through the window, despite him being 6'2, he did not have enough momentum to get himself through that window safely.

"Stormfly, I got her okay. Hold still, I am going to climb up." Hiccup stated as he watched Stormfly pull out of the window and stood still. Hiccup began to climb upon her back and positioned himself to hang from her main horn near her beak. Once he was hanging, Stormfly gently began swinging back and forth until Hiccup had enough force to launch himself through the window. As he flew through the window, he landed with a loud thud near the door, his metal leg clanging on the stone floor. He then turned around frantically looking for Astrid, again cursing himself for designing a large house! But there she was lying in the tub, her golden hair sticking to the sides. He saw that her pajamas were gently placed on the dresser near the wash well and that the fire used to heat up the water in the tub was still alive. Hiccup smacked his head with the palm of his head, angry at himself for not noticing Astrid was not in bed with him. He began to walk closer to the tub, and then he officially saw her. Her eyes were shut and her blond bangs were plastered onto her perspiring face. But what shocked him the most, were the moans that kept on escaping her lips. Astrid was hunched over in the water, holding onto her stomach as if someone had cut a deep wound there and she was keeping pressure. He watched her face contort with pain, relax and then filled with pain again.

"Astrid?" He whispered, getting onto his knees and placing his right hand on her shoulder. "Astrid," He whispered louder, shaking a little harder, afraid to of startling her.

"It hurts." She replied barely audible, still in the same position. "It hurts so much Hic." She slowly turned her head to look at him and he saw tears slowly flowing down her pink cheeks.

He gave out a small cry, before he got up to add another log into the fire and refilled the half empty, now lukewarm water in the tub. He got himself undressed and unhooked his metal leg, attaching his wooden leg that he had placed in the corner of the restroom so he he could keep his balance without worrying about the water damaging his metal joints. Carefully as he possible could, he moved Astrid forward and eased himself right before her. Hiccup then gently placed his hands on her stomach along side her hands and started massaging slowly. He could feel her abs, tense up with pain slowly loosen and that her grip on her stomach was disappearing. Astrid then began to lean back against him and placed her head on Hiccup's shoulder, her breaths labored against his neck.

"Why didnt you wake me up?" Hiccup ask gently, now moving his arms to give the rest of her body a massage.

"Big day...member? Initiation...Need rest." Astrid mumbled in reply.

"But still, we have been together for so long, I just want to help you, even if I am sleep deprived. Heck, our Honeymoon, you and I were both sleep deprived and I was still able to help you ." Hiccup stated trying to lighten the mood, noticing how her muscles were now becoming a lot more loose.

Astrid moved her hand to give him a nice wet thwack on the chest. Smiling to herself when he

heard him groan.

"I just want you to be okay," Hiccup whispered, stopping his massage and placing his hands on her stomach, closing and then splaying his fingers on her skin.

Astrid gave a soft sigh before stating "I just wanted a bath, too hot, but I'm okay Hiccup. It doesn't hurt now."

"But it's never been this bad before! What would happen if I couldn't get in here, you would have just been sitting here in pain the whole night! Plus you'll looking like a sun dried up berry by morning."

"Hiccup…"

"No Astrid, this is more than your body rejuvenating itself...We have to tell Gothi that it's getting worse," Hiccup cried desperately against her.

"I can handle it Hic."

"I know you can! But I cant...I cant...seeing you in pain, not being able to do anything but hold you, it's awful, I hate it."

Astrid leaned up slowly to kiss his cheek and then a stray tear that was trailing down.

"You're helping right now...Alright fine, I'll go tomorrow morning." Astrid huffed.

"I'll go with…"

"No, I'll go to Gothi by myself and you will go to the Mead Hall to get ready for the Dragon Rider Initiation. It is a huge day tomorrow so we have to act like everything is normal."

"But!"

"No buts Hiccup, if it's anything life threatening I'll tell you and we will cancel the initiation. But if it's not, then we will just have to wait till it's over okay."

"BUT!" Hiccup sadly moaned.

"Hic…."

"Fine, but come find me after okay, I just want you by my side all the time."

"I'm always by your side Hic,"

"You know what I mean."

"I know, let's get ourselves out of this tub...My toes have pruned."

"Let's get the last few hours of sleep in."

Hiccup got out of the tub first and helped Astrid out, knowing that she was now limp. He placed her on top of the counter and gave her a towel to dry off as he went to drain the tub and douse the fire.

He then helped Astrid into her pajamas and carefully helped out of the restroom. Toothless jumped up excitedly, sniffing Astrid as much as he could without being an annoyance. She gently placed hand on his snout and patted softly, reassuring him that she was okay. He crooned quietly against her and walked upstairs with Hiccup and Astrid behind him. Once they were in bed, they both were asleep in seconds.

Hiccup woke up, with his usual biological clock right before sunrise to take his daily flight around Berk. He got up and looked for Toothless in his corner, but it was empty and he knew that he would be outside, through their dragon door, eating breakfast with Stormfly. He finally got out of bed and finished his morning routine before going downstairs to make breakfast. With another tray of Astrid's favorite breakfast, placed on the bedside table, he whispered I love you and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before finally departing the house.

Once he was out the door, he was greeted by Toothless, who was lazing about after his breakfast. There were no rain clouds in sight and the sun was just rising above the horizon, a great day for Dragon Rider Initiation.

Flying around Berk and the other islands they have discovered at break necking speed, is one of Hiccup's favorite thing to do in the morning. He had convinced Stoick, when he first became chief, that morning checkup flights around Berk and their islands was just as important as the harvest statistics. Hiccup and Toothless both jumped for joy when Stoick finally agreed, especially with Toothless' eyesight and speed they were always done right when the villagers began to awaken.

However on the last island that was under Berk territory, Hiccup saw debris on the rocky shores. He gestured for Toothless to hover as close as he could, but not officially getting off to look at the debri incase he needed to escape.

"A destroyed ship?" Hiccup said out loud.

Toothless warbled in agreement, sniffing the air. In front of them lay numerous amounts of wooden planks in different sizes, that were definitely from a shipwreck. Toothless was hovering a foot above the woody planks allowing Hiccup a close enough range to observe them. Hiccup took out his notebook and began drawing what appeared before him. When he was finally done a piece of rusty brown cloth caught his attention on the farthest plank away from him. He motioned Toothless closer and in one swoop of his right arm, he grabbed the rusty cloth. Toothless realizing they were done began his gentle cruize back toward home. Hiccup then took the time to look at the small piece of cloth that looked was no bigger than his hand. It had ripped edges, and right on the edge on the left side, embroidered into the cloth was the word NI.

"Ni? What does N and I together stand for?" Hiccup mumbled to himself, putting the cloth in his chest pocket. "I'll just ask Dad later. Pick up speed Toothless or we'll be late." Hiccup said, moving his foot pedal to change the tail flap. In less than a few minutes, Hiccup was at the edge of Berk, slowing Toothless down enough to wave to his villagers who were already out and about preparing for Dragon Riders' Initiation. After another flap of Toothless' wings, they were home sweet home. He raced up the stairs, just incase he made it before Astrid left for her chieftess duties, but as he opened the door, Astrid was no where in sight. With a loud sigh, he changed out of riding gear into his chief apparel which was just like his riding gear (Hiccup's HTTYD 2 outfit), but it was made to be more airy to keep him cool, and a long bear fur cape was down his back. Hiccup was just finishing the final clips of the fur cape to his tunic when he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist, making him jump high in the air.

"I am going to get a heart attack one day because of you." Hiccup stated trying to calm his beating heart. Astrid then pulled him closer for a hug, placing her ear right above Hiccup's heart, smiling at his heart beat.

"I know, but it's always fun to see you jump like a cat." Astrid hummed, gladly accepting the warmth radiating from his body.

"Huh, well it must be a good thing I have nine lives."

"Oh shut up, we have a lot to do today, no need for your sarcasm."

"But you love my sarcasm…"

"Hic….We can't mess up today okay, one of the older scouting Dragon Riders found pieces of shipwreck floating in the sea last night while going over the flying course. He said it was near the Sea Stacks."

"Ohhh…" Astrid stayed where she was, knowing that the gears in Hiccup's mind were turning.

"I wondering if they are connected…" He whispered.

"Hic?" Astrid asked, watching him untangled himself and began walking towards to his riding suit. He then started rummaging through the pocket till he said "Here it is!"

Hiccup turned around, the tiny piece of rusty cloth in his palms. "I found this when on our last island…..Oh and this" Hiccup excitedly stated patting his clothes for his notebook. Once he found it, he turned to the page where he drew the woodenplanks, "I saw a lot of shipwreck pieces over there too," He felt Astrid's presence from behind him, her head over his left shoulder, as she analyzed the drawing.

"Maybe a shipwreck happened when the storm hit last week, and we're finally just getting the debris." Astrid vocally thought. Moving back, to jut out her hip to the left and placing her arm there. The classic Astrid pose.

"Do you know what "Ni" means?" He asked, trying not to smile at her stance, as he held out the piece of cloth.

"Ni?"

"Yeah, Ni. N and I put together means Ni….OW!" Hiccup exclaimed rubbing his left arm.

"That's what you get Hic. I am not stupid." Astrid said with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry Love, I didn't meant it like that, I know you're smart, ." Hiccup moved to hug her as an apology...but ended up grimacing as Astrid punched his arm again.

"A hug won't get you out of this one."

"What about a kiss?"

"Nope!" Astrid stated accentuating the P, with a pop. "And no I have no idea what "Ni" means." She hollered behind her as she began to go downstairs.

Hiccup huffed to himself, again putting his foot in his mouth and followed her. Astrid was outside the front door already in her chieftess outfit, her outfit was red and silver, complimenting Hiccup's black and brown (similar to her appearance of hew new apparel in HTTYD 2), and she also had a small white fur cape down her back. Hiccup gave her her favorite smile of his just incase he was still in trouble as he closed the front door behind him. Astrid just laughed. He then took her hand in his, kissed her temple and they both descended to the Dragon Ring where everyone was waiting for Hiccup to begin the Dragon Rider Initiation. All of the villagers were seated in the audience stand of the Dragon Ring, everyone was squished together, giving a slight bow as Hiccup and Astrid walked to the middle of the sandy pit. Right before them were the young Dragon Riders all standing in their warrior chain metal uniform. Each student was adorned with their favorite weapon, of either an ax, sword, bow and arrow or gauntlets on their fists. Behind each student was their dragon companion, zipplebacks, gronckles, nadders, and nightmares, with their saddles on and glistening in the sun with their fresh polish. Up above them were the rest of the Dragon Riders whose age ranged from 23 to 16 flying in the sky. At the age of 15, Hiccup and his friends started Dragon Academy and at 17, Stoick agreed to recruit new Dragon Riders. He gathered over 200 Dragon Riders. 150 of them were from Berk and the rest were from neighboring allies. Hiccup and Astrid waved to the Dragon Riders' above, who bowed back and their dragons roared in greeting.

Hiccup then turned his gaze to the young Dragon Riders who were kneeling on their right knee awaiting his orders. Astrid nodded to Stormfly who was right behind her and Stormfly gave a piercing squawk, silencing everyone around them.

"Rise young Dragon Riders." spoke Astrid, pausing long enough to watch the students get up on their feet. "Today, you either join the Dragon Riders -Astrid pointed up- or you do not. You have been trained over the course of 2 years to learn all about dragons, creating a bond with dragons, learning how to use your weapon with them and how to defend our home. I have watched you grow, and graduate from class to class. However, we shall finally see if we can add this class of 21 to our growing Dragon Rider family." The crowd erupted into cheers. Next year's dragon class hollered and hooted excited that it will be them next year, while the newest Dragon Rider class that Snotlout and Tuff assembled early this morning watched in awe, as it will be them in 2 years.

"Snotlout, Tuff, Gobber, Hiccup and I have trained you." Astrid huffed out. Hiccup turned his head, watching her carefully as Stormfly moved beside Astrid. Astrid began to lean on Stormfly and started petting her, trying not to portray her tiredness to the everyone. She yelled again, "Through a series of flying courses, quizzes and spars today, Counsel and I will see you will be fit to become a Dragon and who will not. However, if you fail this year, there is always the next and the year after that." Astrid got on Stormfly and spoke again "Now, get on your dragons and Snotlout will explain to you your first test of the day."

The young Dragon Riders got on their dragons as quickly and smoothly as possible, knowing that the counsel where the stands and that they had their notebooks ready to note anything down. In less than a few seconds the young Dragon Riders ascending into the air, where Snot was waiting for them on top of Hookfang.

Hiccup turned and held on to Stormfly's harness, preventing her from taking off after them and whispered worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yup!" Astrid replied looking down at him with a toothy grin.

"Did you go to the healers?"

"Yup!"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yup!" Astrid repeated, smiling hugely as Hiccup gave a huff of annoyance at her one worded answers.

"Astrid! Are you going to tell me?"

"Later. It's almost Midday and the best test is about to start, so let's go"

"Fine." Hiccup cried as he got on Toothless and they both flew up into the sky, stopping near Snot.

"Starting at the age of 13, all of you entered Dragon Academy to become Dragons Riders. 2 years later of intense training and now at the age of 15 we shall begin your first test. The older Dragon Riders have assembled a flying course for you to go through. There are a series of hoops, turns, dives to go through. Most of all, you have to get your designated member who's waiting for you somewhere along the course. You will pick up that member, whether it be your mother, father sibling or friend and arrive back to the Mead Hall safely. This test will prove to us if you have the ability to help someone in need in the midst of action. If you are not back by lunch, when the sun is in the middle of the sky...you will be eliminated. You will begin in 3…..2…..1!" Snotlout shouted.

The Young Dragon Riders were now zooming below them, flying around around the flying course before they found their assigned person.

"So what's the course?" Hiccup asked the lead Dragon Rider, who was his top student in the first class 9 years ago. Alaric, who was way too wise for being 19 and his patience matched that of Grid's. He was tall and lanky, with short blond hair and green sparkling eyes. He was the youngest Dragon Rider to enter Dragon Academy at the age of 11,-going against his parents say and normal age limit- and at the age of 13, became Hiccup's best student. To this day, no one has yet to surpass him except for the original Dragon Riders that is. But what else was there to expect of Astrid's younger brother. He was Astrid's shadow growing up, trying his best to throw the ax as far as she can and think like she can, and be on with the dragons like Hiccup and her can.

"Hey Hiccup, Sis." Al greeted, giving them a toothy smile. "I've designed it. They will go around Berk, through the Sea Stacks, around the far end where the land suddenly drops and then to the middle island where their assigned person is. Most of them should be back before lunch if they can get around the sharp turns around the sea stacks and islands. I've sent the other Dragon Riders as guides around the course" Alaric replied, petting his green and yellow nadder named Aero.

"Great planning Al! I love that! Can we follow them?" Astrid asked eagerly, looking at Hiccup.

"No, even though we are faster than them, we can't distract them. How would they feel if they have the Great Astrid Haddock and the first Dragon Rider along with Amazing Al right next to them…No I think they won't fail their test at all." Hiccup replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I agree with my brother there Astrid, we can't have the people who don't become Dragon Riders complain that it was you, who made them get eliminated." Al wisely stated. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Astrid gave a loud huff and rolled her eyes. "Well I'll fly around the island by myself then, meet you at the finish line in an hour." she said fully annoyed and took off as fast as she could away her husband and only brother.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled pulling Toothless around to chase after her.

"Hic, you gotta let her go fly, she'll be so angry if you stop her," Al cried trying to stop Hiccup.

"SHE'S SICK AL!" Hiccup yelled back.

"What?"

"She's constantly tired. She has night terrors, she barely eats. AL! SHE IS NOT HERSELF!" Hiccup cried, his green eyes watering and moved Toothless away from them.

"HICCUP! Just please, I know you know my sister better than I do, but I know her too...Let her fly, please!" Al hollered chasing after him, praying that he would stop. He let out a loud sigh seeing Toothless stop mid flight and Hiccup slump forward. Al moved Aero as close as he could to Toothless, without disturbing their flight and gave Hiccup a pat on his shoulder. Hiccup had his head in his hands and was silently sobbing. "You won't lose her Hiccup, you know she doesn't like letting anyone know she's in pain. But she'll tell when the times right. Plus she had the biggest smile on her face when I saw her leave Gothi's hut this morning when I was dropping of the passengers to the island."

"I've just never seen her like this before Al. She acts like everything is normal and last night...you should have seen her last night Al!...Wait she was smiling this morning?"

"Yes Hiccup, Just giver her time, she'll probably tell you later tonight when the celebration starts."

"UGH!" Hiccup moaned. "Fine! Let's go back. But if she is not back in an hour, we will go searching for her."

"Of course Hiccup, Of course." Al smiled at his distressed brother-in-law. Shaking his head at Astrid's doing. _Oh this is going to be a long day. _Al thought as he steered Aero towards the finish line at the Mead Hall.

"WHEN I TELL YOUR TO ROW FASTER THAT MEANS ROW FASTER!" He yelled cracking his leather whip against the wooden floor boards. He glared as his men who were struggling with the oars of the ship. "YOU WON'T REST UNTIL WE BEAT IT!"

"YES SIR!" His mean cried back, pushing and pulling the long oars as fast as the could against the wind.

He had his left hand on his meaty hip and his right holding his whip as tightly as possible. He was staring at the dark, ominous rain clouds surrounding the vast ship.

"Dad…" An innocent voice croaked from behind.

"WHAT!" He yelled, cracking his whip behind him as he turned around to face the person who interrupted his thoughts. He watched her jump far back, avoiding the whip. "What do you want!" he hollered.

"We...I..I meant they won't be able to outrun the storm." she replied as calmly as she could, her eyes glued onto the whip.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO? ANCHOR THE SHIP AND ENJOY THE WAVES!" He yelled, crossing the distance between them to tower over her, cracking his whip against the wooden floor boards again.

She tried not to flinch or wipe off the spit on her face and spoke again, trying to reason with the brute she called her father, "No, I'm saying that the storm will hit us anyways, so they men don't have to work as hard."

"YOU WANT US TO DIE! IS THAT IT!?"

"No Dad, with the speed and the wind, it's best if we go calmly and ride out the storm and not charge through it."

"Tchh, you know nothing about sailing. Ride the storm….WE DO NOT RIDE ANY STORM! Did your little medical book tell you that?"

"Father," she said as soothingly as possible, "It'll be a safer trip back home, and we will have a higher chance of survival."

"SURVIVAL! You're just a woman, go back inside. Be gone with you!" he cried turning around to take hold of the wheel again.

She gave out a soft sigh, placing a gentle hand on his arm and softly said "At least think of your grandson." she then turned around shaking her head as her father yelled for more speed.

She pulled against the wooden door to her chamber against the wind, then shutting it firmly behind her, with a loud thud. Sliding down the door, she held her head in her hands unable to control the tears leaking from her eyes. The storm they were riding through was as vicious and dangerous as her father's temper. The blue ocean that surrounded them was now black and the waves were as high as the mountains back home, sending the ship high in the air and back down. Thunder roared, startling her every once in a while through the chamber walls and the wind howled, pushing against the ship. They won't make it to the nearby island, they won't be able to beat the storm. They'll lose most of their men if her dad doesn't realize that they need to take cover soon, She thought.

"Mama?" A little voiced cried from under the bed across from her. She watched as a small ball of fur poked out, looking left and right until it spotted her by the door. She gave a reassuring smile when his small watery eyes found hers. BOOM came the thunder and with a loud oof, she was tackled into the door as her son ran into her, trying to climb into her lap.

"Shhh, It's only thunder sweety." She gently soothed, enveloping her 3 year old son with her arms, wrapping the fur cover around him and tucking him into herself as if she could put him back in her stomach. BOOM came the thunder again, and she felt her son shiver with fear. "It's okay, Mama's here. Thor's just really angry right now, okay." she explained. But then she heard the loud droplets of rain on the roof above them, sounding like mini cannons going off.

"MAMA!" the little boy cried curling himself more into her stomach.

"It's okay my little Runi, we'll be fine." she cooed, silently praying that her father was listening to her outside and slowing down the vast ship now that they were in the middle of the storm and to the gods for their survival.

But she then saw her bed sliding towards the left, the chains that held the bed frame in place began to tighten. She firmly planted her feet on the floor, feeling them slide sideways to the left. She sat huddled in the corner with her son, hoping that it was just a wave that made them go sideways. Seconds turned into minutes and the ship was still leaning towards the left. THE SHIP'S GOING OVERBOARD! She cried in her head. She had to get off the ship before it completely capsized.

Quickly she got up, holding Runi close to her chest, as she crossed the room to the dresser that was still attached to the right side of the wall. Rummaging through the drawers she found a large, brown, thick quilt. As fast as she could she wrapped and tied the quilt into a cradle and tied it to her back and around her chest. She placed Runi on the bed, praying that the chains wouldn't give way just yet. She then grabbed a strand of rope that was in the bottom drawer with her weapons and tied that around her body, making sure the cradle was secure.

"Sweety, we are going to go outside okay, it'll be safer there." She calmly stated

"NO MAMA!" Runi cried wrapping the fur blanket around him as the rain got harder.

"We have to okay Runi, I'll make sure you're safe."

Runi eyed her through the crack of fur and nodded.

"Come, you'll be safe in here." She grabbed another piece of rope and tied it securely around his small body. "In case you get separated from me, I can always pull you back." She then picked up Runi, leaving the fur blanket on the bed, knowing it'll way her down and placed him in the cradle on her back. Grabbing the other end of the rope, she tied it around her waist and began jumping up and down, checking out the cradle. Once she was satisfied that her makeshift cradle would not break and Runi would not fall out, she turned around and ran out of the door. She cringed at the sound of the bed and the dresser slamming the wall, the chains finally breaking,behind her. "What ever you do Runi, hold on to that rope and do not let go of mama." She told him as she squinted against the pelting rain and forceful wind. She felt him nod in reply and the grip on the back of her tunic tighten. She carefully ran towards the bow of the ship, moving her head left and right as she called out for anyone in sight. But to her sadness no was on the top deck, the oars were abandoned, the sails flailing endlessly in the wind, and darkness surrounded them. The men and her father had either fled the ship without her or had already gone overboard. She hoped it was the later or else her father was a dead man if she survived this storm. She could barely make out the pieces of wood already floating in the water that were from the deck. Woosh! She heard behind her and turned around, gaping at the captain's chamber that was now enveloped in fire.

"On the count of three, hold your breath Runi and do not let go." She yelled over the wind and rain. She could barely feel his head nod against her back.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" She screamed held on to the cradle and plummeted into the dark depths below.

- Author's Note  
THANK YOU

A Random Surprise, Jo and Vika! You three are truly amazing!

Thank you again to everyone you followed, favorited and clicked on this story! You all make my day wonderful!

Finals are in 2 weeks for me, so I will apologize ahead for any delay updates on this story. I have never hated Physics and Biology so much in my life. Cumulitive tests are you wondeful this time of the year. Bring on the coffee!

To everyone who's also going through finals, midterms, tests or something tough in general. Good Luck, It's always worth it in the end!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ _I highly apologize for this delay. Finals are over! Biology and Physics finals kicked my butt, but I still passed! Sorry for such a long delay in updating, my editor and I took a break from school. Sadly I did not get top 3 in my class, but I got 4th...so close...My professor gave me two movie tickets as a rewards so I'm really excited! Just a few more weeks for HTTYD 2! Btw did you guys get Toothless from Build a Bear? My mom bought it for my little sister's birthday, and it's soooooooo adorable! I wanna claim it as my own. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Vika...__**YOU'RE AMAZING!**_ _Tell me what you guy thinks. I am writing chapter 6 at the moment and if you have any questions or more details on something, please ask away, I'll either explain it in chapter 6 or reply to your review. Have a great week! Happy Memorial Day!_

She would be crazy if she did not take advantage of the beautiful weather that Berk was having. She was loving the wind blowing through her hair and the rays of sun that warmed her skin. She was soaring with her best companion, who was squawking in glee everyone once in a while. She was living and she was free as she flew up high enough to touch the clouds, a wide grin never leaving her face. No one could stop her from feeling alive and she grinned wildly to herself at Hiccup's distraught expression when she took off. _I can take take care of myself, _she thought. Astrid sent Stormfly on a gentle glide over to the middle island where the passengers were and decided to watch how they young Dragon Riders were doing; after all she was the Head Dragon Rider, she was allowed to follow them. Astrid positioned herself high above the middle island, where she had a perfect view of the young Dragon Riders coming in and their passengers sitting on the sand below.

One by one, she watched her students land near their passenger, help them onto their dragon and fly back to Berk. Over 15 passengers left before Astrid decided to fly back home before Hiccup came looking for her. She saw the Dragon Riders who have already finished the test waiting outside the Mead Hall with Hiccup, Al and Snotlout. Stormfly gave a loud screech, alerting the human beings below that she was present. Hiccup looked at the loud screech thinking it was another young Dragon Rider, but instantly smiled and began to wave as he watched his wife descend from the clouds like the goddess she is.

Astrid gave a wide grin in reply, but in a blink of her eye Hiccup and everyone around him was gone. The Mead Hall that was in her line of sight was now in flames and she could smell the wood burning away. The warm sun and blue sky that surrounded her was now dark, and angry thunder clouds were roaring. Astrid was still descending on Stormfly, who was acting as if nothing had changed. She screamed in shock the sight below her. Two vast armies were facing one another, the one closest to the docks appeared to be unruly and similar to that of the Berserkers with their unmatched outfits and angry appearances. The army that was facing them in the middle of the village was orderly, and fearless. Astrid turned her head to watch as a leader from what seemed to be the enemy was shouting at the warriors that were defending Berk. The thunder and clash of the waves was too loud for her to hear what they were yelling at each other. When all of a sudden, a golden tipped arrow flew through the air. The same arrow that haunted her in her dreams. She tried to scream, her mouth making a huge O, trying to alert the defenders of the incoming arrow. But no voice came out, she watched helplessly as the arrow struck a tall, blonde warrior who was standing right next to the leader of the defending army.

"AHHH!" Astrid screamed, her hands instantly letting go of Stormfly's reins, going straight to her neck. The pain was unbearable. She began to feel blood flowing down. Astrid slowly moved her eyes down to see what had wounded her neck. Her eyes went as wide as the full moon as the end of an arrow- identical to the man below -was sticking out of her throat. A strangled gasp excited out of her mouth as blood continued to flow down drenching her tunic bright red. Astrid struggled to breathe for the arrow had sliced through her neck, cutting off her air supply. Her vision began to blur, the now closer Mead Hall was still in flames and she could barely hear Stormfly crying out to her. Stormfly tried to angle her body to keep her rider on the saddle, but it was hopeless. Stormfly cried in horror at her now empty saddle. Astrid was falling, and her mind was drifting away.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup and Al both cried.

Hiccup's smile instantly turned upside down as he watched his wife began to sway before plummeting down the last few thousands feet. His eyes were glued onto still falling body, but he was snapped out of it when he felt a sudden rush of wind and a black blur running ahead of him. "TOOTHLESS!" He yelled, finally being able to move, he ran as fast as he could after him. His eyes still on Astrid. He was too slow and too far to be able to catch her in time. He could hear Al behind him.

Toothless knew something was wrong as he soon as he saw Astrid let go of Stormfly's reins and before Stormfly could announce her distress with her rider, he already had his wings spread out ready. It happened before he could even blink, his rider's mate was falling through the air. He took off as fast as he could to the reach her. From the distance she was falling and the way she was positioned...her spine would shatter once it came in contact with the ground. With a giant leap of his hind legs and a powerful push of his wings, Toothless lept into the air wrapping his forearms and wings around her limp figure as he braced himself for the impact on the ground. Toothless held in a yelp of pain as he fell onto the floor, the hard dirt moving underneath him. Once he realized he had stopped moving, he closed his eyes, allowing the pain on the left side of his body to stop tingling. He was one of the toughest dragons on Berk, and he knew the impact didn't damage anything in his body, but that did not mean it did not hurt like a mother of a half troll.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled as he finally reached them. "Is Astrid….is she…" Hiccup barely gasped out, looking at Toothless's enclosed wings. Toothless crooned, trying his best to give a reassuring gummy smile towards Hiccup. He then opened his wings to reveal an unconscious but very much alive Astrid.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief as he gathered Astrid in his arms, calling her name slowly. Al was right behind him calming down Stormfly and concerned villagers who have now gathered around. Astrid's eyes opened slowly, traveling around from the floor to land on Hiccup's worried emeralds. She gave a small smile as Hiccup engulfed her in a hug.

"ASTRID IS SAFE!" Al yelled. Everyone erupted into cheers just as Toothless rose onto his feet to nudge Astrid softly. A smile crept up on her lips as she slowly moved her hand to pet his scaly nose, her eyes still closed.

A loud horn was blown at the Mead Hall, officially announcing to all of Berk that lunch is now served and the first of Dragon Rider test was over! The Dragon Riders that were standing in front of the hall all shouted in glee and was now listening to Snotlout's announcement.

"Hiccup, let me take her back home, you need to get over there with Snotlout." Al gently stated, placing a hand on Hiccup's right shoulder. Al could feel how tense his muscles were, and prayed to the gods that Hiccup wouldn't object and continue on with his chiefly duties during Dragon Rider Initiation or else Stoick would go crazy. He heard a quiet yet frustrated sigh escape his brother's lips. Hiccup got up to face Al, who held his arms out ready to carry Asrid. Al smiled gently at Hiccup who was now placing an asleep Astrid in his arms and began walking towards their house.

Hiccup took a deep breath, calming himself down and walked back up to the Mead Hall where the everyone was now gathered to hear his announcement. As he finally reached the entrance he counted 20 Dragon Riders in front of him.

"I see we are missing one dragon rider, and who is that dragon rider?" Hiccup asked the nearest student in the front line.

"His name is Bodil Rocklam. He has a Nadder Chief." the student replied.

Hiccup nodded, and then announced to the crowd, "The first Dragon Rider test has ended! The test was created to see if these students can fly with their dragons. Out of 21 riders, only 20 have passed, making these 20 students a few steps closer to become dragon riders! As of now, Bodil Rocklam, is eliminated from becoming a dragon rider this year."

Hiccup gave a slight wince, when a loud wail pierced through the air. Becoming a Dragon Rider was taken very seriously throughout Berk. If a student were to become eliminated, he or she will not have any privileges that Dragon Riders have and they will have to start their training all over again. No one on Berk liked being dragonless once they felt the wind in their hair, and their fingers through the clouds.

"Let us all journey inside and enjoy the feast that was prepared for the winners!" Hiccup hollered. He watched as most of the Dragon Riders walked into the hall excited and chatting with glee, while some held back sorrow etched onto their faces. Hiccup knew that the rules were the rules and he was feeling slightly guilty that the group of friends in front of him lost a friend. Just as Hiccup was about to walk into the hall, a loud bellowing squawk was heard behind him.

"WAIT! CHIEF WAIT!" someone yelled.

Hiccup quickly turned around, slightly confused when he saw only dragons behind him being playful with one another.

"CHIEF! I HAVE SURVIVORS! CHIEF LOOK UP!" The voice yelled out again.

Hiccup scanned the skies, straining his neck. His green eyes were squinting against the bright sunlight. There above him, northeast of the hall a purple and yellow nadder was flying towards him. Instantly he realized that it was one of his students and whistled for Toothless. Toothless came bounding out of the hall, the tail from a salmon was showing between his closed jaw. The purple and yellow nadder was loudly squawking at them.

"Toothless alert the riders, and go back home to get Al. We have guests." Hiccup told Toothless, who slurped up his salmon and went back inside to give a loud enforcing roar before bounding down the stairs. Riders crowded the entrance to the hall, asking Hiccup what was going one.  
"IT'S BODIL!" A student shouted.

"BODIL'S FINALLY HERE!" a female cried.

A boy with long reddish hair and brown eyes landed right in front of the hall in his riding gear and what looked like his little sister who had long braided red hair and was wearing a child version riding gear was in front of him. However he had another passenger behind him, she was a slender female who was murmuring to herself, her eyes firmly planted on something in front of her. Bodil and his little sister dismounted and were then surrounded by his friends and family members.

Hiccup and Stoick watched the female on top of the nadder from the top of the steps, with curious eyes. She was clutching a object in front of her chest like it was her lifeline and her dark blonde hair was bounded tightly on top of her head. Her clothes were brown rusted color cloths that seemed to be patched up together to make clothing.

"Bodil Rocklam!" Hiccup demanded, "Come forth and tell me who have you found."

Bodil's family and friends instantly let him go and created a pathway for him. They were now looking at the woman on his dragon as if she the plague. Bodil gave a bow once he reach Hiccup.

" Chief Hiccup, I..I was on my way to back to Berk after picking up my little sister, but she wouldn't stay still behind me on top of Flash, so we landed on one of the small islands so she could sit in front of me. But as soon as we landed we found her," Bodil paused and gestured to the woman who was staring right back at them on top of Flash. "She was sitting on the edges of the shore trying to make a fire from what looked to be pieces of wood from a shipwreck. I couldn't leave her there, so we brought her back here, she speaks Norse and she has a child. I thought we could save them and maybe help her go back home. We took so long...and failed the first test because Flash isn't strong enough yet to carry all of the weight and my fidgety sister. I'm sorry." Bodil quietly stated, feeling depressed at failing.

"Hmm…" Hiccup whispered to himself. "We will see about this later Bodil. Everyone go back inside, I would like to speak to our guest in private." Hiccup proclaimed. He watched as the rest of the villagers huffed but listened and walked back inside. He then closed the hall doors to deprive them of listening to their conversation and slowly descended down the stairs to Flash. Flash squawked irritably at his missing rider and at the unknow person still on top of him. Hiccup gently calmed Flash down with soft pats and raised his hand to the female. The female stared at him with wide blue eyes, just as Hiccup was about to pull his hand away, she grasped onto it and jumped down onto solid ground.

"I got him...and I'll talk to Snotlout about Bodil." reported Al who finally arrived with Toothless beside him.

Hiccup nodded at his departing brother-in-law and Flash, and focused on his new guest. "Welcome to Berk! I am sure you will be more comfortable here, than on a tiny island. My name is Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and you are?" Hiccup calmly asked.

"Chief, I am Ailia from the island of Duranic in the far east and this -she gestured to the sleeping bundle wrapped around her chest - is my son Runi. We were on a journey with my father when our ship sank in a storm. My father is one of Duranic's army generals. We were going west on a quest the King sent him. I think it was to reestablish trading routes with far away islands. " Ailia looked down at Runi and spoke again, "I have no idea where my father's crew is or my father for that matter, and I have no idea how to go back home, we have no flying dragons where I live, except for in the water, so everything is a bit overwhelming. My husband probably still thinks I'm with my father." Ailia slowly replied.

"Well, you and your son are welcomed here, you could stay in our healers hut, we have a spare room for you there. All of these dragons must be a shock to you, but in time you'll get used to it. We will send word to your home tomorrow morning that you are alive and well after talking to Fishlegs- he knows where everything is mapped- about where it's located." Hiccup replied.

"If you don't mind, how will you do that, my home is probably a month's worth of sailing. I was halfway through my journey when the storm hit." "

"Through these small dragons called Terrible Terrors, who we use as mail carriers, they deliver any mail 10 times faster than sailing. But first let us get you into to the healers so you could get comfortable for your stay here, follow me."

Hiccup turned around to watch Ailia changed Runi's position and follow him towards the right to the Healer's hut. He gave off a quiet sigh thinking of how one of the healers would probably be with Astrid and he dare not risk a glance to the left towards his home, incase Ailia was lying about who she is.

Hiccup knocked on the large wooden home of the Healers once before opening the door and gesturing for Ailia to enter.

"Chief, I did not expect you to be here. Bails is up with your wife. I was just finishing this soup to take to her...but I see that you have someone for me, who might this be?" Ainslee spoke, turning her attention back the soup pot over the fire. Ainslee with her blonde hair in a bun on top of her head. She was the second oldest healer and at the age of 40, and was only a few years younger than Stoick. She had kind blue eyes and a soft smile for everyone who was near. Ainslee was known for being the midwife and children's healer. While Bails, who was the oldest at 53, was the best Healer in the whole Archipelago, there was no injury, or sickness Bails could not heal.

"I see, well this is Ailia, she's…" Hiccup paused as a loud gasp was heard from Ainslee. He watched her with worried eyes, as this calm healer was now trying to gain her composure looking at Hiccup with shocked eyes.

"I'am sorry, the soup is still perfect though Chief," Ainslee gave soft chuckle. "But say that again?" Ainslee quietly stated getting up from her seat.

"I am Ailia, and this is my son Runi, we were shipwrecked on a neighboring island and one your for riders saved us." Ailia replied.

"Ailia...Ailia! Oh dear Gods! You're here! You're here! You have a son! Thank Thor!" Ainslee cried as she walked towards her guest. Hiccup stood in shock watching the two.

"How do you know me?" Ailia quietly asked staring at Ainslee approaching figure, slowly moving her arms to cover Runi.

"You're my sister! Don't you remember me? I'm Ainslee, your older sister. You used to called my Ansy Pantsy. You were mom's miracle. We used to run…"

"Run around the farm looking for treasure, pretending to be pirates…"

"And mom would yell at us because we would always dirty our clothes…"

"and Dad would always laugh and call us his little warriors." Ailia stated, her eyes filled with nostalgia at the memory.

"YES! You remember! You remember me don't you?" Ainslee questioned, whipping away stray tears from her eyes.

"Oh Ainslee! I remember!" Ailia cried. Runi protesting his discomfort from the squashed cradle as the two long lost sisters hugged.

"Okay...well I am happy you found each other…" Hiccup stated, rubbing his neck at, feeling like an intruder.

"Oh Chief! I'm sorry! My mother and I came to Berk after my old village was taken over by this crazy conquer. He took every male on our island and his soldiers killed and damaged everything in sight." She said as she hugged Ailia again. "My father put my mother and me and a fishing ship to escape, but as he was about to put Ailia in, a soldier grabbed him. My father cut the rope allowing us to set sail, but we lost sight of Ailia when they took my father. We stayed in a cove behind our island for few days till it is was safe to check the island again hoping to find Ailia. But when we came back, everyone was either gone or dead, and there was nothing left. Mom and I kept on thinking you were with dad all of this time. So we came to Berk a month later and your grandfather allowed us to stay because my mother was a healer and I was learning how to become one. I was around 12 years old at the time, and Ailia was still younger than 5 years. " Ainslee revealed.

"That explains why I become one too, it runs in the family!" Exclaimed Ailia.

"Ohh, well Ainslee and Ailia, I am glad you found each other again and I guess you have a lot to catch up on. Meet us at the Hall for Dinner, so I could announce who Ailia is before the villagers get antsy. I best get going to the initiation." Hiccup declared nodding his head at the two before exiting out the door. He smiled at the squeals of laughter and cries of happiness he heard behind him.

Hiccup traveled back to the hall where everyone was now awaiting his verdict on if Bodil will be reinstated as a student and continue the initiation. Lunch was over and all eyes were on Hiccup as he walked over to the counsel table. Al gave him a thumbs up and the villagers whispered to one another as they watch Snotlout explain something to Hiccup, who gave a single nod in reply.

"By dinner time, we will know who will be the next Dragon Riders whether it be all of you or only 1. Congratulations to all of you who have passed the first test! Being able to maneuver your dragons around those obstacles and picking up someone and flying back is tough indeed. But your next test will be sparing with against an enemy as well as sparing with your dragon beside you. You will also be quizzed on information on your dragon by Fishlegs...who by the way knows everything about each individual dragon here, as well as maps, neighboring allies, and more. Last but not least, since Astrid is not here to give the final test I will. That test will be a surprise! So far now, Bodil Rocklam, you can re-enter the initiation! You passed the first test! Not only that but you also saved our guest! We will meet them at dinner, for our guest are getting the rest they need after being stranded on the island for a few days. So Bodil, get your dragon and get back in there!" Hiccup announcened smiling at the cheers echoing throughout the hall.

Stoick clasped Hiccup's back, nodding in approval at his son's decision and being the perfect chief, he knew he'll be. Hiccup kept a small smile on his face as he watch the students and the rest of the villagers exit the hall to go to the dragon academy to do their sparing under Al, Snotlout and Tuff's watch. He missed Astrid, she would be beaming at him with her proud smile and jumping around with her newest axe he made for her to go sparring with the students.

Throughout the day, Al watched his brother ghost throughout the initiation, giving waves and smiles to the students and villagers, but none of the smiles he gave reached his eyes. He kept on glancing up the hill towards his home, where Astrid still hasn't emerged from. Al himself was worried, for his sister never lost control of Stormfly and whatever it was, the healers haven't told Hiccup what was wrong. He could feel the heartache emitting off of Hiccup because he was stuck watching the village and the initiation and as Chief he had to be in the village.

Finally dinner was called and the rest of the students tiredly crawled into the Mead Hall having passed the sparring, flying and quizzes. Only 18 students have made it. Hiccup sat at the counsel table reviewing the notes the council members wrote down all wrote down as they observed the students throughout the day. Scribbling a few notes himself, once he was done reviewing them, Toothless gave a mighty roar to call everyone's attention.

"Congratulations to all 18 of you who have survived the initiation so far, however we have one last test to give you. My wife is not present at the moment, so I will be the one who will give you the the final test." He sternly spoke. The students visibly tried to not shake with fear because the final test always brought their remaining numbers down 50%. Astrid was a killer at making up the final test and no one went against her ideas. No one knew what it would be, no one knew how to prepare for it, it was always a surprise. The final test could last for a few hours to a few days. Last year's initiation, Astrid sent the remaining students to be without their dragons for 2 weeks and if they ever came in contact with their dragon they were immediately eliminated. Only 5 students made it last year, and now the Academy has a "free dragon month" were the student's dragons are sent to another island so students can learn how to live without them. Hiccup cleared his throat and spoke again

"This final test will start tomorrow after breakfast, Fishlegs will give you all a different scroll during breakfast of a nearby village. Some of these villages maybe a 30 minute flight away, while others could take a few days. You are given a village and you will tame a wild dragon in that village. Not only will you tame it, but you will have to bring it back here to Berk. You will all have 2 weeks to perform this test and if you are not back by then, you will be eliminated. However if you tamed a dragon and was unable to fly within those 2 weeks, I want that tamed dragon to fly back here with a note stating why you can't make it. This is not a trick test, you have learned all that we could have taught you to prepare for things like this, and in the end you will realize how easy this test is. Good luck students, I shall see you off tomorrow morning." Hiccup proclaimed. Hiccup then gave a dismissing nod to his students who were now pale and stiff due to his announcement and was finally on his way towards home. He gave a farewell wave at Ailia, who introduced herself before dinner was called, as everyone is already inside the Mead Hall. She and Runi were welcomed into Berk with open arms after hearing about her shipwreck and how she was Ainslee's lost sister.

Toothless happily bounding behind Hiccup, full of fish and ready for a long warm sleep on his rock bed. Hiccup left dinner early and at 6:30 pm, and was finally glad the day was over for him, for he finally got to see his beloved. They silently entered their house in case Astrid was asleep and he was really thankful that he had a spare pair of pajamas in the restroom. After preparing for bed, he slowly climbed up the stairs, officially feeling the fatigue of the day on his bones. But as soon as he opened the door to their room, instead of seeing a warm glow of candlelight bathing the room - the only glow he saw was that of the moonlight through the windows near their bed- he instantly began to panic. Astrid always light a candle for him, no matter how she felt or how her day was, a candle would always burn for him. With the moon glow, he could barely make out Astrid deep asleep on the bed and was instantly filled with relief. _Maybe it just ran out._ Hiccup thought, but as he reached his side of the bed, there on his bedside table was a cold, brand new candle. _It wasn't lite at all today, she must have stayed asleep after the soup_. Hiccup sighed and got into bed, pulling Astrid towards him. A soft sigh exited her lips as she tucked herself into him, still in her deep sleep. _What did Ainslee put in the soup for her to be asleep for so long, but she desperately needs this though_.

Hiccup closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep to Toothless' deep breaths at the end of their room and Astrid's soft breathing against his neck. But he couldn't fall asleep. He untucked Astrid from him and began tossing and turning to find a comfortable position but it felt impossible. His body was sore, his mind was tired and yet falling asleep was not going to happen anytime soon. Hiccup kicked the furs around them to comfortably cover them instead of constricting them and he bent his arms backwards to fluff his pillow when he felt it. It was oddly one of the softest wool he ever felt, but it was scrunched up right underneath his pillow, making it oddly uncomfortable for his head. _This is probably what's got me going topsy turvy. _With a gentle tug, Hiccup pulled the obstruction behind him, thinking it was one of his shirts Astrid's used to sleep in, but it was much smaller. Hiccup held it out in front of him, squinty at the piece of cloth that was the length of his arm in the moonlight. Hiccup could barely make out the designs. It had brown, black and dark green coloring on it. The dark green was on the bottom shaped into pants, and it was connected to the top which was black and brown with embroidered silver that look like buckles across the chest. Hiccup cocked his head, it looked the piece of small human's clothing. It looked so familiar to him. Moving his hand up the cloth, he felt a bump into the cloth, and as he moved it, he realized it was a black hood...Hiccup inspected the clothing back and forth in the moonlight, confused at the clothed footholds, and armholes were the hands and feet were supposed to stick out. The only opening was for the face, and small buttons that camouflaged with the brown and brown color down the front. But then he noticed the red emblem on the left shoulder, and it looked just like his riding suit and a red circle right where the neck was supposed to be. Hiccup gaped, his mouth was wide open at the exact replica of his riding suit. It was like someone shrunk it to fit a super small person and replaced the leather with rare soft wool. He looked at Astrid and found her wrapped around him again. He could barely see her face half hidden in his chest as he stared at her.

His wide emerald eyes switched back and forth from Astrid to his minisuit in front of him. _Did Astrid make a replica for him to keep? But what for? Maybe it's for one of the village children, after all they do idolize him. Wait this is too small for a child. I've seen this before...it's for a babe….a babe..._a loud gasp escaped his mouth and his breathing became erratic as his mind began connecting the dots. His eyes moving from the baby cloth, to Astrid and then to her stomach underneath the furs. He eyes began to water as Astrid slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at Hiccup's gapping expression. At first her blue cloudy eyes couldn't register why he looked so emotional but then she saw the piece of clothing in his hands above them and her smile grew wider.

"Astrid….wha…wha...what's this?" Hiccup barely whispered.

Astrid gave a small chuckle and moved her hand to grasp his left one, prying it from the baby cloth, that he now held tight in his right and slowly glided it, under her sleep shirt and onto her flat belly. She stopped and gave his hand a gentle pat. Astrid then kissed his chest and looked at him with warm, loving eyes and whispered back, "It's for our mini me."

Hiccup gasped one more time completely stunned. He dropped the baby clothing, and moved quickly down to clasp his lips with hers. Astrid gave herself to him, slightly moaning as his hand moved to the back of her head as her lips moved with his. It was filled with passion, and love, and so Hiccup, that Astrid felt like she was floating when gently moved apart to let her breathe. He then glided down and was now in front of Astrid's belly. Her sleep shirt was already raised and he gently ghosted his hands over her stomach before peppering it with kisses, eliciting soft giggles from Astrid.

"Hi...hi baby, Daddy's here." He softly cried, placing his forehead against her skin. He felt his head bob up and down with Astrid's increased breathing, knowing that she becoming emotional as well. He spoke one more time to his unborn child, "I'll protect you and I love you," before moving back up to tightly hold astrid in his arms, stroking her hair and tenderly rubbing her back for her to calm down her breathing. When he felt her breathing slow and become steady, he moved to place lovely kiss on her forehead and whispered into the air, "I'll protect Momma too, I love you." He knew Astrid heard him when he felt his middle squeezed and it was then, Hiccup was finally able to close his eyes and fall asleep blissfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Toothless warbled softly besides Hiccup's head, looking intently at Astrid. His eyes were like gigantic saucers as he watched his rider's mate slowly breathe in and out on top of his rider.

Hiccup patted Toothless' head as another worried croon was voiced. The moon outside the window stated that it was a few hours before dawn. They both looked at Astrid, waiting for her violent night terrors to begin again, for they always began around this time every night. But there she lay, her head on top of his chest and an arm clutching his shirt as she slept. She was so peaceful. Her face was calm, her eyes still, except for the occasional twitch of her dreaming, and her breathing was steady and slow. She was so beautiful when she slept, and it was just like everything was back to normal a few months ago in the beginning of spring. Now it has about 2 months since then when the night terrors came constantly. "_Maybe the baby caused the night terrors...after all doesnt pregnancy give you weird dreams and all those hormonal changes right? I should ask Ainslee to make an endless supply of that soup if Astrid got to sleep peacefully like this." _Hiccup looked at Toothless who was now sleeping on the floor at his side of the bed. _After all Fishlegs said that Ruff had some crazy dreams when she was pregnant for the first time._ He sighed and moved his right hand that was wrapped around Astrid's waist to slowly rub her still flat tummy.

Hiccup sent a silent pray thanking the gods for blessing them with a child after trying for so long and another prayer hoping that it wasn't a false alarm or else Astrid would never be the same. He remember it so clearly for it happened over a year ago right before winter. Bails had made Astrid stay home for over a week due to constant throwing up, cramping and fatigue. Ainslee voiced a possibility that she could be pregnant, especially since Astrid had gone off the pregnancy prevention herbs a few weeks before. Astrid was excited about the possibility and she spent hours sitting in the chair near the dragon door in their room, speedingly makings baby clothes and drawing up ideas for a nursery. By the end of the week Astrid made enough baby items that filled a whole dresser full. But when her illness passed and she regained her strength, she realized that her appetite had not change, nor had her senses and her body. It did not take a genius for Astrid to realize that she had just recovered from the stomach flu. Astrid went into the forest the next day and from dawn till dusk she was gone. When she returned before dinner she brought back enough firewood for them to last the whole winter. To this day, she refuses to eat Gobber's "special" recipes. _No wonder the mini riding suit looked so familiar to him, the baby must be real if Astrid opened the baby chest in the basement. _Hiccup smiled hugely thinking to himself all the activities, stories and flying he was going to do with his child. It shocked him how much he loved his son or daughter even if he or she was not born yet.

He chuckled breathlessly to himself, trying not to wake up Astrid. _Of course I would love something that was part of Astrid. _It was then he remember the night before he had to be sent out on his first practice chief voyage with Stoick to the nearby islands when he realized they will always be together.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid have been quietly dating for almost 2 years and Hiccup being 18 was beginning to start his year journey around the Archipelago to become a great Chief. However during dinner in celebration before his departure, the twins and Snotlout were relentless with their teasing. No matter how thick-skinned he was, it was impossible to ignore their comments.

"I bet Stoick's going to accept the marriage contract with the Meathead's daughter. I mean who could refuse a marriage that will unite the second best clan? My dad already gave a marriage offer to Astrid's dad this morning, isn't that right babe?" Snotlout announced.

"And what? Astrid is not going to pick you. She is going to marry some other viking, because from what I hear, she has the most offers in all of Berk." Tuff drunkenly exclaimed, earning him a punch from Astrid.

"I'll pick anyone who has two real legs rather than Hiccup, so what if he killed the Red Death and ended a stupid war?" Ruff laughed. "But seriously, we all know that Astrid is going to find another man by the time Hiccup comes back, I know I would."

"There is a 25% chance that Astrid will leave Hiccup for another man." Fishlegs whispered into his mead mug.

Astrid harshly departed out of the hall in silent fury. Hiccup was furious as well but he kept his facial expression calm the whole while. He knew his friends were drunk and spewing off mindless things, but don't people tell the truth when they're drunk? He could not help but shake the seed of doubt about Astrid. After all who wouldn't want to marry Astrid, and he was going to be gone for a year too...her feelings could change in a year.

* * *

The moon was already high up in the sky and he knew it was late, but he let Astrid be that night as he saw her flying around Berk and as he watched her, the seed of doubt grew bigger and bigger as he realized that Astrid never told him about the numerous marriage offers or that she loved him and they have been dating for 2 years already. _Maybe she will accept an offer. _Now, here he lay, in bed, for hours, unable to fall asleep. It was decided, he quickly wrapped himself in his winter cloak to avoid the late evening chills, and his leg, a walk around Berk was what he needed.

The moon was already just beginning to slowly descend and Hiccup knew he had at least 3 more hours before dawn, when he had to be home. He was just finishing his 3rd lap around Berk, when he noticed waves of gold flowing in the wind at the docks. He knew it was Astrid because she always loved the peaceful way the sky reflected on the calm dark water at night. Plus, she hated to wake up Stormfly for a late night flight.

He paused in the middle of the long wooden dock, watching Astrid's illuminated goddess like figure relax at the edge of the dock. It was slightly windy and chilly, due to the late hour, but she sat there, leaning on her hands behind her, in a baggy loose blue tunic. Her golden blond hair was like a halo above her head as it flowed freely in the wind. Her head was tilted up, and Hiccup knew she was being memorized by the twinkling stars. He took another step forward and his prosthetic leg gave a loud squeak alerting Astrid who quickly turned her head and narrowed her eyes at Hiccup. _Oh she's so angry right now. _Despite wanting to shrink back from her intense glare, he took a deep breath and walked forward sitting a safe distance away from Astrid. But despite her anger, he slowly tried to touch her, and when she slapped his hand away, he knew he had to speak first.

"I...I don't want us to leave like this." Hiccup slowly began, twiddling his thumbs on his lap.

"Like what?" Astrid harshly replied, laying herself down on the dock to stare up at the stars and not at Hiccup.

"With you being angry at me."

"Angry...angry is such a nice word for what I am feeling right now."

"What...what did I do?"

"It's what you didnt do is more like it."

"I'm sorry…" He began turning himself around to look her in the eyes.

"Sorry for what?" She seethed.

"Will you stop that! I'm trying to apologize…"

"Do you even know what you are apologizing for?"

"For making you upset, isn't that it?"

"You're the biggest idiot on Berk! Why dont you go home, you stupid ninny!" Astrid yelled curling herself with her back towards Hiccup.

Hiccup was getting annoyed, here he was trying to make an apology and here she was being so...so Astrid! He let out a large huff, "Stop that! What's got you behaving like this?"

Astrid slowly turned her head to make eye contact and spoke, "Tell me, why do you love me?"

"What! What type of question is this? You already know the answer, we've been courting for 2 years!" He exclaimed, waving his arms around. But he knew Astrid was serious at her unwavering eye contact. He glued his eyes onto hers, memorized by the twinkling dark blue of her eyes, as if she had sky in them. He calmly replied, "I love you, because you let no one push you around. You stand your ground, stand by your opinions, your ideas and your actions and if someone doesn't like it, you don't care, you make them like it anyways because you know you're going to correct in the end. You're competitive to a fault, you love authority and using your fists instead of words. You're protective, bossy, but you're determined. I love the way you're eyes glisten in the moonlight…like now, and the smile you show when you win a challenge or beat up someone who bullies Al or me...it's...it's wonderful. I love the way you make me think, the way you challenge me to be a better person, a better Chief, just by…just by being you. I love how you put your hair down at night and only I and your family seen it down.. I love it when I get sick and…"

"Stop…" whispered getting up on her knees, sitting directly in front of him now.

"No you need to hear all of this...I'm telling you everything one way or another. Like I said I love it when I get sick, stressed out or tired, you're there to soothe me to sleep because I love your voice when you sing, and the way you hold onto me when we ride on Toothless and how your hand feels enclosed in mine. I love the way your small lips feel against mine and how you see the beauty of the world around you. You let no one stop you Astrid, you love endlessly and you give endlessly and you're perfect, I love you because I've always have and I always will." Hiccup confessed, blushing deeply crimson at his confession but kept his focus on her. He watched Astrid's eyes sparkle with unshed tears and despite him desperately wanted to wipe them away he just loved they way they made her eyes glisten right now, just like the stars.

"That's... it?" Astrid asked.

"Well there's more but that's most of it." Hiccup quietly sighed

"I...I love-"

"Astrid...you don't have to tell-"

"No, I have to tell you…"

"Why?"

"Because...because you need to know...just in case."

"Just in case, why?"

"Hiccup!" She cried restraining herself from punching him, as she saw his lovable forest eyes wide with honest curiosity. She gave a loud huff, and began fiddling with the end of her tunic before she quietly responded. "I love your passion for the things you do, your devotion to Toothless, dragons, the academy, to the forge. I love your endless creativity and your determination and perfection when you create your silly machines. I loved how you still carried on even when everyone disliked you, picked on you, and called you a failure. I didn't want to bully you...but I wanted to be the best shieldmaiden there ever was and I payed you no attention and you were jutst"

"In the way…"

"But I loved how you didn't give up, you kept on going, and when you found Toothless and defeated the Red Death…" Astrid sighed again..._feelings are so hard! _"I love your bravery, your courage and your ability to trust and forgive. I love how you are so selfless and understanding, and that you always find a way to fix things no matter how big or small the problem is. I love that you are always there for me, and that...that you're my sturdy tree in a storm. How you have a smile just for me, and the way your eyes are the perfect shade of green when the sun hits them just right when we go out flying together. I love you, for everything you did, and will do in the near future because you're perfect too and though you think you are not and because...because in the next year we won't see each other and...and I want you to know I...I love you."

"Astrid I-" Hiccup whispered hoarsely, his voice scratchy with the all the emotions he was feeling.

"I told my parents to decline all marriage offers from everyone, Hiccup, even Snotlout's beacause I am waiting on one marriage offer and...well, I wanted you to know in case you forget." Astrid quickly cut him off before hastily getting up to run back home. But Hiccup, who realized Astrid was running away, immediately grabbed on to her flowy tunic to stop her.

"Hic-"

Hiccup gently pulled her back, surprised by her lack of resistance. He then turned her around and gently caressed her cheek with his right hand to look him in the eye, but was met with closed eyes instead. He knew her confession was the hardest thing she ever did in her life and she was feeling very un-viking like and vulnerable.

"Look at me." He softly said, slowly moving his fingertips onto her cheek. Clasping her other hand in his free one. He waited patiently as she slowly opened her eyes and Hiccup let out a small gasp at the way her blue eyes reflected the starry sky…"Gods you're beautiful." he murmured, feeling the heat rise up in her cheeks and quickly continued, "I will never forget, no matter how long, because who can ever forget their key."

"Key?"

"Yeah, No one forgets the person who holds the key to their heart Astrid."

As soon as he finished talking, Astrid wrapped her hands tightly around his waist and breathed, "Oh Hiccup."

He responded by squeezing her to him as tight as possible. He gently kissed several places on her head and slightly shivered at her contented sigh, "You have and always will own the key to my heart, after all I only made one copy, I have no spare." He joked.

They laughed together, loving the feel of their bodies close together and their chest rumbling with laughter.

"I love you." Hiccup earnestly spoked, gently tilting her chin and closing in for the kiss.

"I love you too." she breathed against his lips before locking them with intense passion that everyone on Berk would be envious of. The kiss conveyed so much emotion as it turned soft and sensual. She was in love with and loved by the best man in the world and no matter how tough she was, she allowed a lone tear to escape her as she was overflowed with enchantment. For no matter how unbreakable someone seems to be, being broken by love is something everyone needs to experience.

There two human beings stood in the late evening, basking in the glow of the stars and the moon. Their bodies gently swaying to their own natural rhythm as they embraced each other as two hearts became one.

"Good, because I plan on marrying you and loving you for a very very very long time." chuckled Hiccup before claiming his soulmate's lips once more.

* * *

**THANK YOU JO, HIKKA, DOT AND FAULT! YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY SUPERB! **

I am seriously a fool for hoping that I would post this chapter long ago, but a lot of events happened in my family and with summer school. I sincerely apologize for the delay and for any causing any upset feelings. Chemistry is great but since it's a summer class everything is going by so quickly...my head's spinning. Plus my oldest sister just found out the gender of her first baby so my whole family was ecstatic and she and I just spent a whole week watching chick flicks, weddings videos and eating ice-cream and pickles because we could...i think her husband finally realized that he needs to keep the fridge stocked with pickles. Hope you guys have an amazing summer and I really hope you like this chapter...yet again I am sorry it doesn't have the enemy just yet...I really want to establish the Hiccup and Astrid relationship, but HE will arrive soon and please be patient, I am almost done with my summer class and my research professor is letting me take the summer off after the first summer class ends to take a break, so I promise to update quickly then.

To any reviewers who have noticed...my story is more of a gentle approach because maybe I am surrounded by so much cheesy romance from my sister and her husband that it's just adorable...I really wish you could see them together...it's like watching a nicholas sparks movie but without the sadness...and it's because my family and I have been through sooo much that seeing my sister be this happy with her husband is just wonderful, she deserves all the happiness she can get after all we have been through...plus I get an amazing brother-in-law. I also want to let you guys know that most of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship is based on the people in my life...because i for one dont have a deep passionate relationship...unless you count in-n-out...then yes i am taken...but I hope their relationship is realistic for you guys. :D

If you have any questions, concerns or just want to tell me how your summer is going, I am all ears! I hope you guys are having an amazing summer! GO USA...shocked yet proud!...Now go Germany! Win! WooHoo


End file.
